Thaddeus Ross (Earth-616)
| Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = ; formerly ; ; ; U.S. Air Force; ; Ally of the Intelligencia | Relatives = unnamed mother (deceased); unnamed father (deceased); Betsy Ross (aunt, deceased); Patriot (Jeff Mace) (uncle-by-marriage, deceased); Karen Lee Ross (wife, deceased); Betty Ross (Red She-Hulk) (daughter); Glenn Talbot (former son-in-law); Bruce Banner (Hulk) (son-in-law); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Desert Base, New Mexico; Gamma Base, New Mexico; Pentagon; Project: Earthfall | Gender = Male | Height = 10'0" | Height2 = (Red Hulk); 6'1" (Ross) | Weight = 1200-2000 lbs | Weight2 = (Red Hulk); 245 lbs (Ross) | Eyes = Yellow | Eyes2 = (Red Hulk); Blue (Ross) | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (Red Hulk); White (Ross) | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = Red skin and grey fingernails as Red Hulk | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widower | Occupation = Lieutenant general in US Air Force | Education = | Origin = Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = (as Thaddeus Ross) (as Red Hulk) | HistoryText = General Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross, the man who would become the most frequent nemesis of the superhuman monster known as the incredible Hulk, was born into a family with a proud tradition of military service. Ross's grandfather served heroically under General Sherman in the Union army during the Civil War; Ross's father became a general while fighting in the Argonne during World War I. As a boy Thaddeus Ross immersed himself in the study of military history. Later he learned how to fly by barnstorming at county fairs. As a young man, Ross graduated first in his class at West Point. He married Karen Lee, the daughter of the captain who was his commanding officer at the time. Ross rapidly rose in rank and was a captain when he went to fight World War II in the Pacific theater of operations. It was during the war that Ross made his great reputation as a leader in combat. His troops during the war in the Pacific gave him the nickname "Thunderbolt," since, they said he "struck like a thunderbolt" when leading them into action. Ross also served for a time in Europe during World War II and was present at the liberation of the prisoners of the infamous concentration camp at Auschwitz. By the end of World War II, Ross had become a major. Between World War II and the Korean War, Ross was stationed at the nuclear research facility at Los Alamos, New Mexico. It was here that he met nuclear physicist Brian Banner, the father of Robert Bruce Banner, with whom Ross would work years later. Ross had risen to the rank of colonel by the time he was sent to fight in the Korean War. It was during Korea that Ross finally became a brigadier general in the U.S. Air Force. "Thunderbolt" Ross gloried in combat, so he was dissatisfied with the "desk jobs" he was given before and after the Korean War. He eventually came to hold the rank of lieutenant general. Ross's wife, Karen, bore him only one child, his daughter Elizabeth "Betty" Ross. Karen Ross died when Betty was in her early teens. General Ross, now in command of Desert Base, New Mexico, a missile base and nuclear research site, believed that it was not the right place to raise a young girl and sent her off to boarding school. After completing her education, Betty, devoted to her sole surviving parent, returned to Desert Base to live near her father. Bruce Banner, a genius in nuclear physics, was sent by the United States government to Desert Base to oversee construction and test his invention, the Gamma Bomb, a nuclear weapon that produced a high gamma radiation output. General Ross resented the fact that Banner, a civilian, was supervisor of the project. Moreover, the general had contempt for the unathletic, intellectual Banner for failing to live up to Ross's own vision of true manhood. Making matters worse for Ross was the growing attraction developing between Banner and Betty, whom he hoped would marry a military officer. During the initial test of the Gamma Bomb, Banner was exposed to intense, massive gamma radiation, which, due to an unknown genetic factor in his body did not kill him, but instead caused him to transform sporadically into the superhumanly strong monster known as the Hulk . Although the details varied over the years, the Hulk usually possessed little of Banner's memories and intelligence, and was easily enraged. Hence, the Hulk was considered a menace, and Ross began his long career of hunting the Hulk. At first, Banner managed to keep secret the fact that he was the Hulk; his sole confidante was his young friend Rick Jones. Indeed, since the Hulk looked radically different from Banner, there was no reason for anyone to suspect that Banner physically transformed into the Hulk. However, Banner's mysterious disappearances and reappearances under strange circumstances, all due to his recurring transformations, led Ross to suspect Banner of treasonous activities and of a possible alliance with the Hulk itself. To prove his suspicions about Banner, Ross brought Major Glenn Talbot to Desert Base as its new security chief. Talbot soon took an intense dislike to Banner as well, and shared Ross' suspicions of him. Talbot also became attracted to Betty Ross, and the general hoped that she would shift her affections from Banner to the major. The Pentagon designated Ross as head of "Operation Hulk," the project to find, kill, or capture the powerful menace. Eventually, wrongly convinced that the Hulk was dead, Rick Jones revealed to Talbot and to Betty Ross that Bruce Banner was the Hulk. Shortly afterwards, Betty and Talbot witnessed Banner's transformation, and Ross and the general populace learned of Banner's dual identity. Hunting the Hulk Ross nonetheless continued his pursuit of the Hulk, and Banner became a hunted fugitive. Ross contended that he could not be certain whether or not Banner could control his actions as the Hulk, and that hence Banner might be an intentional menace to national security. (In fact, Banner had virtually no control over his transformations or over his actions as the Hulk.) Ross enjoyed his hunt of the Hulk since it meant he had returned to combat, which he preferred to his "desk job" the Air Force had given him. At times over the years Ross succeeded in capturing the Hulk or Banner, but more often the Hulk thwarted the general's attempts to capture or kill him, or, even if captured, the Hulk soon managed to escape. Embittered by these failures, Ross grew even more determined to put an end to the menace of the Hulk. The general's determination eventually became a fanatical obsession. Also, over the years, Ross found himself in conflict with other superhuman foes, perhaps most notably The Leader and The Abomination, the latter being another human being given superhuman strength and monstrous form by gamma radiation. Invariably, Banner defeated such menaces, either in his human identity or as the Hulk. Although Ross continued to regard the Hulk as a menace, he gained a grudging respect for Banner. At one point Banner gained the ability to turn into the Hulk while retaining his own personality, intelligence, and memory . No longer considered a menace, Banner succeeded in winning General Ross's reluctant approval for his intention to marry Betty. However, the wedding ceremony, held at the house where Betty was born, was disrupted by the Leader and his ally, the Rhino. Before Bruce and Betty could be pronounced man and wife, the Leader used his technology to transform Banner back into a Hulk with a savage personality . Subsequently, the United States government constructed a special site for operations to kill or capture the Hulk, "Hulkbuster Base," located in the New Mexican desert. As the man most experienced with directing military operations against the Hulk, General Ross was given command of the base and to the troops assigned to it, known as United States Air Force Mobile Combat Force One, more familiarly called the Hulkbusters. The overall military operation to capture the Hulk was now known as Operation: Greenskin, after the color of the Hulk's body. Neither Ross nor the U.S. government now wished to kill the Hulk; if possible, Operation: Greenskin's mandate was to capture the Hulk and to find a means to cure him, returning Banner permanently to human form. Ross contended that by studying the Hulk, scientists would learn a great deal about the effects of radiation upon the human body, which would bring about major medical breakthroughs for normal human beings as well. Although Ross claimed he still wanted a cured Banner as his son-in-law, he was greatly pleased when Betty married Glenn Talbot instead, since she thought that she would never be able to have Banner as her husband. Around this time, General Ross made an illegal bargain with the Abomination that he would have the latter cured and freed if the Abomination captured the Hulk for him. The Abomination failed in this task, but Ross would return to this scheme twice more in the future. With the permission of the Canadian government, General Ross and a team of Hulkbusters pursued the Hulk into Canada. In the Arctic Circle, Ross was captured by the Gremlin, a Soviet agent who headed a secret base hidden on Canadian territory. Major Talbot and Vietnam war veteran Air Force Colonel Jack D. Armbruster led the Air Force team that rescued Ross from the Soviet prison to which he was sent. However, Talbot was captured by the Soviets, and the Americans thought him to be dead. Shocked at losing her husband, Betty blamed his apparent death on Ross, thereby causing her father great anguish. Moreover, in part due to embarrassment over his capture by the Soviets and in part because he struck a reporter, Ross was relieved of his command of Project: Greenskin. Colonel Armbruster succeeded Ross as commander of Hulkbuster Base. Ross was now officially "on leave" but often accompanied Armbruster on Hulkbuster missions. Armbruster was eventually killed while saving Ross and the President of the United States from an assassination attempt. Hulkbuster Base was destroyed by the so-called Devastator, and General Ross and SHIELD agent Clay Quartermain led a team that rescued Talbot from the Soviets. Together, Ross, Quartermain, and Doc Samson sent the Abomination to defeat the Hulk, but once again this scheme failed. Hulkbuster Base was reconstructed as Gamma Base, and Ross was again put in command of it. Gamma Base was intended more for research into the effects of gamma radiation and a cure for the superhuman creatures this radiation had created; the capture of the Hulk was only a secondary goal. Nonetheless, Ross was still obsessed with capturing the Hulk. This obsession and Ross's continuing failure to end the menace of the Hulk permanently caused Ross to suffer a nervous breakdown. Ross was placed on medical leave and was cared for by Doc Samson, a psychiatrist. Meanwhile, Betty and Glenn Talbot were divorced since she realized she was still in love with Bruce Banner. The Joint Chiefs of Staff promoted Glenn Talbot to the rank of colonel and made him the new commander of Gamma Base. Talbot was determined to kill the Hulk, in part in revenge for the end of his marriage to Betty but then, due to the repeated failures to stop the Hulk, the U.S. Congress closed down operations at Gamma Base. Refusing to end his pursuit of the Hulk, Talbot committed treason by stealing the "War Wagon," a powerfully-armed flying vehicle, and used it to hunt down the Hulk himself. Soon afterwards, Talbot was killed in combat with the Hulk. Apparently fully recovered, General Ross returned to active duty, bent on avenging his protégé Talbot's death, as well as getting revenge on the Hulk for his nervous breakdown. The President of the United States was unable to get Congress to grant Ross manpower and funding for hunting the Hulk, but made him an advisor at the Pentagon on matters relating to the dangers posed by the Hulk. Once again, Banner became capable of maintaining his own personality, intelligence, and memory when he transformed into the Hulk. As a result, the President pardoned the Hulk for all his past offenses. General Ross now commanded the military's Project Earthfall, a research operation involving cryogenic facilities in which the Abomination was now held in suspended animation. Realizing that Betty was still in love with Banner, and refusing to believe that the Hulk was no longer a menace, Ross planned to commit treason by freeing the Abomination and sending him once more to kill the Hulk. Before Ross could do so, the Project was invaded by Modok, the former head of the subversive organization AIM, who intended to free the Abomination to use as an ally against AIM itself. Ross and Modok came to an agreement to cooperate in freeing the Abomination. Subsequently, the Abomination attacked the Hulk but failed to defeat him. The Hulk succeeded in getting Ross to admit that he had allowed Modok to free the Abomination. Overhearing Ross's confession, Betty Ross was appalled. She reaffirmed her love for Banner and accused her father of treason. Overwhelmed by shame, Ross nearly committed suicide at his office in the Pentagon. But he decided against killing himself and instead disappeared from sight. In his absence, he was dishonorably discharged from the armed forces. Ross became a drifter, sinking increasingly further into insanity. Return Bruce Banner, apparently permanently cured of becoming the Hulk, proposed to Betty Ross, and she accepted. But in the midst of their wedding ceremony, the former General Ross appeared, wielding a gun and demanding that the marriage not take place. When Banner's best man, Rick Jones, tried to stop Ross, the former general shot him. Courageously, Betty Ross confronted her father and persuaded him to let the wedding proceed. Bruce Banner and Betty Ross were at last married, Jones soon recovered from the gunshot wound, and Thaddeus Ross was hospitalized and placed under psychiatric care. Ross's old ally, Clay Quartermain, enabled Ross to participate in a SHIELD experiment to transform him into a superhuman being by infusing some of the "living electricity" that composed the sentient entity called Zzzax into Ross's body. But the experiment went awry, and Ross's consciousness and psionic energy was absorbed by Zzzax, which then broke free. Strangely, perhaps because of the strength of Ross's hatred for the Hulk, Ross's mind took control of Zzzax, submerging Zzzax's own personality. Meanwhile, Ross's original physical body remained alive, but all of that body's independent thought processes had ceased; only involuntary functions of the nervous system (such as those controlling the heartbeat) continued. Controlled by Ross's mind, Zzzax tried unsuccessfully to kill both Bruce Banner and Rick Jones, who had recently become a Hulk-like monster himself. The Ross persona had apparently again become unbalanced by its absorption into Zzzax, and when Banner forced Ross to recognize that the latter's mind now occupied a monster's form, the Ross persona was horrified. Still controlled by Ross's consciousness, Zzzax fled. Eventually, Ross's mind returned to his original physical body, bringing much of Zzzax's living electricity with it. But now a new menace had come to Gamma Base: a grotesque, unnamed mutant, which seized upon the heads of humans victims and drained life-energy from their bodies, killing them. Ross watched as Rick Jones, in his Hulk-like form, tried unsuccessfully to defeat the mutant, which menaced Betty. Then, to save Betty, Bruce Banner hurled himself into the mutant's path, and thereby himself became the mutant's victim. On seeing the Hulk's bravery and Bruce Banner's self-sacrifice, Ross realized that he had gravely misjudged them both. The mutant rendered Bruce Banner unconscious without draining him of all his life energy, and then headed towards Betty. This time, Thaddeus Ross hurled himself into the mutant's path, and the creature took hold of his head. But since Ross still possessed much of Zzzax's electrical energy, the mutant could not take control of Ross's mind, and Ross released all of Zzzax's energy, killing the mutant by electrocution. But the strain of Ross's heroic act was too much for his aged body. Telling Betty he had been wrong about Bruce and that he himself loved her, Thaddeus Ross died in his weeping daughter's arms. Back to Life Ross' body was later stolen by the Leader, who used the powers of one of his followers to resurrect Ross, turning him into a mindless replacement for his fallen soldier Redeemer. Ross was eventually recovered and revived by agents of the alien Troyjan, and returned to the Air Force. He later came up with a more cost-effective method of confronting the Hulk when he was in his child-like stage: active non-resistance. He and his men simply did not fire on or engage the Hulk in any way. The Hulk, confused, did not smash, and simply leaps away. Ross made friends with the Hulk's human side, which did not last past the apparent death of Ross' daughter. Red Hulk After the Hulk returned from exile and initiated World War Hulk, General Ross made his return. It was revealed that Ross and Doc Samson had a hand in the creation of the Red Hulk, assisted by A.I.M. and the Intelligencia. The true extent, revealed during the Intelligencia's invasion of Washington, D.C., was that Ross had become the Red Hulk to further his vengeance against Banner and as part of a promise made by the Intelligencia to revive the then-thought deceased Betty. First officially seen crossing the Canadian wilderness, the Red Hulk was attacked by a Wendigo, which he ended up killing. The government detected the Red Hulk in the Bering Strait when a satellite detected the seismic activity of the Hulk landing on the ground. In Dimitri, Russia, the Red Hulk murdered the Abomination. Ross was one of many experts called to investigate the appearance of the Red Hulk. He reluctantly called on the expertise of Bruce Banner who came up with a report but not before the Red Hulk reached the base. In New York, the Red Hulk attacked Director of S.H.I.E.L.D Tony Stark's newly commissioned Helicarrier causing it to crash land and be destroyed. While there Red Hulk erased all files on the Hulk, using a sophisticated computer virus. After this attack Red Hulk headed to Gamma Base in Death Valley, Nevada where he squared off against A-Bomb before having to face android Harpies, and the original Hulk. Red Hulk even punched Uatu in the face for trying to watch their battle. Some of Doc Samson's clothing was found with dramatically increased radiation, so it was possible that he was Red Hulk, which was concluded as incorrect. After fighting and defeating, Hulk he was on top of a bridge claiming to be the strongest there is and was interrupted by Thor. However, Thor found himself surprised and Red Hulk managed to gain the upper hand, and leave Thor defeated on the moon. Returning to Earth, Red Hulk went on to cause an earthquake in San Fransisco which was being dealt with by Hulk, She-Hulk, A-Bomb, the Avengers the Fantastic Four., and the X-Men. Thor then returns, stated he was angry, promptly defeats Red Hulk in a few moments, and was about to slay him, but was stopped by A-Bomb, who said Hulk must be the one who defeats Red Hulk. The Savage Hulk and Red Hulk then engage in combat, and it seems that the Red Hulk was gaining the upper hand, but then the Red Hulk overheated, and suddenly became very dizzy. This allowed Hulk to defeat Red Hulk. Following Red Hulk's defeat, an LMD of Ross employed by the Intelligencia visited the Red Hulk and told him that they were abandoning him. She-Hulk later gathered Thundra and Valkyrie for a new team of Lady Liberators in an effort to apprehend the Red Hulk near Mount Rushmore, accidentally destroying the sculpture of Lincoln's face. After seemingly defeating him, most of the group left, and Red Hulk revealed he had played possum, and took Thundra forging a partnership with her. To settle a bet with the Grandmaster, the Collector teamed up Red Hulk with Tiger Shark, Baron Mordo, and Terrax against Hulk, Namor, Doctor Strange, and Silver Surfer. Eager for revenge on the his counterpart, Red Hulk agreed to take part in the fight, dubbing his team "The Offenders". He killed everyone and then went after Galactus. Galactus became enraged, took away the Red Hulk's Silver Surfer powers he had taken before, and sent him to Earth. Tired of taking orders from Grandmaster, he killed him. Before he died he brings the Defenders and the Offenders back to life and the Defenders defeated Red Hulk. The Grandmaster decided to show the Hulk the dead body of Jarella, breaking the Hulk's heart which gave the Red Hulk great satisfaction. Afterward Banner was somehow captured by AIM, and was detained underneath Gamma Base to be used to create a Gamma irradiated super soldier program behind Red Hulk, headed by MODOK and backed by General Ross. The plot was uncovered by She-Hulk, who was informed by a short haired Doc Sampson. Jennifer recruited reporter Ben Urich to help uncover the truth, who in turn recruited Peter Parker to aid in photography. As they infiltrated the underground base, Sampson revealed he was brainwashed by MODOK and revealed a long haired alter ego, who assaulted She-Hulk and alerted AIM and Red Hulk to their presence, fortunately Spider-Man appeared and began to fight him. The battle soon interrupted the tank containing Banner, causing him to transform into the Hulk. The Hulk attacked his doppelganger with the aid of Spider-Man. As the battle escalated, the Hulk body slammed his enemy into a Gamma generator in the base. Tired of their endless battles, the Red Hulk totally absorbed the radiation that powered the Hulk. As the base reached critical mass the defenseless Bruce Banner was rescued by a now intelligent A-Bomb. Red Hulk managed to catch up to Ben Urich and warned him that if one word saw print, he would kill everyone at the Front Line in one murderous rampage. After finding out that Domino had witnessed Red Hulk transforming from his human form, General Thunderbolt Ross and Doc Samson gave the Red Hulk his team of mercenaries dubbed "Code Red" (consisting of Punisher, Deadpool, Thundra, Elektra, and Crimson Dynamo XII) to hunt her down within 24 Hours. When Red Hulk ended up blinded by Wolverine, he was rescued by the Red She-Hulk who was wearing a ripped version of Domino's outfit and wielding Elektra's sais. Red Hulk then fought Red She-Hulk when she double-crossed him. Taking the battle up to a roof, Red She-Hulk then managed to throw Red Hulk off the roof, postponing the battle. The Ross LMD later confronted Red Hulk whilst wearing Redeemer armor, and was subsequently destroyed, an effort by Banner and Red Hulk to remove the face of the Intelligencia's planned takeover of America. it was later revealed that Red Hulk apparently kills General Ross at the behest of Bruce Banner, with whom he has formed an alliance.World War Hulks Red Hulk made an apparent meeting with General Ross that concluded with the General's death (later revealed to be a ruse) when he showed up in the Redeemer armor, intending to kill the red giant. After the memorial service, Red Hulk met with his new ally who appeared to have orchestrated Ross' death all along, Bruce Banner. However, when the new Frightful Four attacked the Fantastic Four in the Baxter Building, Red Hulk came to their rescue. He managed to save everyone inside even though Mister Fantastic was kidnapped. He later goes out to help the X-men but fails at that also. After that he went to the Intelligencia's base and attempted to stop them. He failed when he was defeated by Hulkpool and the Hulked Out Heroes. During this battle, Ross found himself facing off with Red She-Hulk, where, when reverted to human form, he revealed to be Ross to those present, with Red She-Hulk quickly being revealed as his daughter Betty. After draining the Leader of his powers Ross destroyed the LMD of Talbot and took over the White House, leading into a confrontation with his old enemy, the true Incredible Hulk. Ross grappled with Banner and attacked him with the force of a Nuclear explosion, but the battle ended when the Hulk knocked Ross out with a thunderclap. Avenger After his defeat at the hands of the Hulk, Ross was imprisoned in Gamma Base. Steve Rogers, who had succeeded Norman Osborn after his failed Siege of Asgard, managed to recruit Ross. Banner told Ross that they had removed his energy draining ability after discovering that it was killing him. He was released to aid against the Intelligencia's contingency plan; Scorched Earth. During this he discovered that he still possessed his absorption ability, though Banner insisted he had not been lying when he said that it was killing Ross. Ross found himself assaulted by General Fortean, his former protege who had started to hunt the Red Hulk out of the belief that he had killed Ross. He also was assaulted Zero/One and her new ally Black Fog. Ross assisted the Avengers in their fight against the Hood, who was hunting for the Infinity Gems. Afterwords, Rogers invited him to join the Avengers. | Powers = As Red Hulk: *'Superhuman Strength:' Red Hulk possesses vast superhuman strength and is as strong as an enraged savage hulk. Unlike the Green Hulk, his strength does not fluctuate with rage, it's constant. He can however augment it by absorbing radiation. *'Self Sustanence:' Red Hulk can survive in the vaccum of space unaided and does not need air, food, water, or sleep. *'Suspended Aging:' Red Hulk does not age because of his healing factor that regenerates his cells and that he is powered by gamma and cosmic energy, but Ross still ages. *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Regenerative Healing Factor' *'Superhuman Leaping Ability' *'Superhuman Speed:' Moved too fast for Iron Man to see. *'Gamma Radiation Emission:' Red Hulk constantly gives off gamma radiation. The rate of emission is increased the angrier he gets. This radiation sometimes burns what even Ross touches, and at high levels, makes Ross appear to be on fire. If Ross emits too much radiation, he overheats and starts to suffer from heat exhaustion. *'Transformation:' Red Hulk is able to transform himself between his human form and his Hulk form, and will not transform between forms without consciously willing it. For example, when he was knocked out by She Hulk, he did not revert for hours even though he was unconscious. *'Energy Absorption:' Red Hulk is capable of absorbing energyAccording to Tom Breevort, Rulk beat the Odin-powered Thor by drawing on Thor's own power: "Finally, we've seen it established that the Red Hulk is fueled by cosmic energy, and what is the Odinpower if not a form of cosmic energy? So during their battle, it's likely that the Red Hulk was drawing on Thor's own power to fuel his fighting strength. Brevoort's QA. He said in his confrontation against the Hulk and his Defenders that he absorbs energy, more gamma, but that he has a real taste for cosmic power. He has also absorbed (and taken for himself) the Silver Surfer's power cosmic, leaving him powerless on the ground while Red Hulk flew away on his board. He also absorbed the powers of the Hulk leaving Bruce Banner powerless. For a brief time his mind controlled the form of Zzzax, and hence he commanded Zzzax's powers. When Ross's mind returned to his original body, he could still release some of Zzzax's electromagnetic energy at will. As the Red Hulk, he possessed super-strength and regenerative abilities. Ross is also in possession of the Power Gem | Abilities = | Strength = Ross possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. As Red Hulk he is strong enough to lift well in excess of 100 tons. | Weaknesses = As Ross, he is as vulnerable as any human. However he can overcome this weakness with his will-powered transformation into Red Hulk. As Red Hulk, he can become dizzy if he his powers of body-temparture-increase, deriving from rage, become too hot for it to handle the heat. He also displays a notable weakness against bladed and sharp objects. The Punisher was able to easily stab him with a knife through his chest causing excessive bleeding, and later Wolverine's cutting him open in the arm, back, chest and across the eyes, weakening and temporarily blinding him. | Equipment = | Transportation = Ross uses all kinds of military vehicles at his disposal, mainly helicopters. | Weapons = A S.H.I.E.L.D.-issue handgun; ergonomically designed for his giant hands as Red Hulk, taken from the armory of the Tony Stark designed Helicarrier. | Notes = * Especially in earlier texts, the troops Ross commanded are erroneously described as members of the U.S. Army. Ross was a general in the United States Air Force and commanded Air Force troops. It is possible, though, that, occasionally and during his pursuit of the Hulk over the years, Ross was sometimes allowed to make use of forces from the Army as well. * Ross' military affiliation has been inconsistently portrayed in the comics. At times, Ross has been portrayed as an Army general. However, he is also frequently seen in an Air Force uniform, and indeed, he wore Air Force blues in his first appearance in . The Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Hulk 2004 issue officially lists Ross as a Lieutenant General (3 stars) in the U.S. Air Force. * The Red Hulk is actually capable of physically harming and even destroying cosmic entities as old and potent as Uatu and the Grandmaster with enhanced powers, as well as absorbing the energies of the Power Cosmic, slaying an earlier incarnation of Doctor Strange, and even daring to challenge and enrage Galactus himself. | Trivia = | Links = }} Red Hulk (Thaddeus Ross) Category:Generals Category:Blue Eyes Category:White Hair Category:Energy Absorption